La and Agni
by RoseBlues95
Summary: The war did not end well for Team Avatar. Aang died but the past avatars & Raava the spirit of peace and light decided to change the outcome and interfere to restore peace and balance to the four nations. Now sent back in time to alter the past and fix the mistakes that were made Sokka must risk making everything worse than it was in the hope of saving it all.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Any of the Character. Purely Fanfic.**

* * *

It had gone wrong. So very Wrong.

Aang had returned from where ever he had disappeared to and was supposed to defeat Firelord Ozai.

But…he didn't. He LOST.

They had burned the earth kingdom to the ground. Toph, Katara, Zuko, Suki, his dad Chief Hakoda, Iroh and all the others. Lost.

And him. Sokka.

Barely hanging on as he laid upon the scorched earth. He was dying, he knew it. He could feel himself numbing as his blood left his torn open skin. Breathing shallowly. As he stared up at the endless dark sky, lit up by the blazing comet above.

He would pass here in the Earth Kingdom; in a nameless location that no one would ever remember or know the name of.

Why? After all, that had happened. Why?

It wasn't Fair.

They were supposed to win. The world was…had been depending on them. Instead, they had failed and let those who believed in them down. Letting their selves down.

'It wasn't their fault, though.' His mind rebelled weakly.

The world should've fought too. Not just they and a few other people bonded together against an army.

An Army that was super-powered by a comet. The very same one that the Fire Nation had used to burn the Airbender's into extinction leaving only one of their disciples left and now even he too was gone.

"No." he defied dimly. The words sounding weak even to his own ears, his breath barely passing his lips. This couldn't be the end; it shouldn't end like this. All their struggles. The trails the faced, the fear the overcame, the decisions that shaped them as they made new friends. It couldn't all have been worthless.

It had meant something. To all of them, it meant something.

He wouldn't let it all go to waste. He refused to Damn it!

Sokka's vision dimmed into shadows. Even as his mind tried to defy the reality of the situation, his body had given up.

* * *

Darkness…

He was surrounded by it. An endless sea that swam around him. Where was he?

This couldn't be the spirit realm. Aang had always described it as light and covered in forests. This place was dark. Endlessly dark.

'Welcome.' A voice spoke next to him, causing him to jump…or was it float? Away. Turning to look at said owner of voice he met with a man dressed in Fire Nation attire. His eyes glowing like Aang's did in the Avatar state.

'I am Avatar Roku. Sokka.'

Shaking Sokka hesitated to speak as his mind flew through scenarios and questions, but when he spoke all he could do was demand. "Why am I here."

'You're mistaken. I did not bring you here. No. Raava did.' He answered in an all-knowing tone that gave the impression that Sokka had asked a stupid question.

"I didn't say why'd you bring me here! I asked what am I doing here!" he stopped upon the air, glowering at the Fire Nation Avatar.

'You're here young warrior because Raava wanted it so.'

Grrr…why? Couldn't this guy just give a straight answer? "Who is Raava?"

'Raava is the spirit of peace and light and, after fusing with the first bender, the Avatar Spirit. She existed before humans did.'

"Why did she bring me here?"

'That you can ask yourself.' He replied gesturing to behind Sokka.

Turning swiftly, Sokka met with a luminous light that was as bright as the moon, if only brought up close. It was blinding to his eyes, though before he could voice this thought. The light dimmed until it was a small glow like Roku's eyes were right now.

Once dimmed he could see a weirdly shaped spirit, who's front was covered in a design that was the same blue as Aang's tattoos. It- She floated right in front of him, towering over him.

'Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe.' She addressed him.

He could only find himself nodding numbly. At a loss for words on what to say to the spirit of him. Normally he spoke what was on his mind but right now…it was blank.

No witty remarks or jokes.

'I have a task- request for you. I wish for you to correct what has gone wrong amongst the Four Nations.'

Fix the Four Nations? Impossible that was the Avatar's duty and he wasn't it. Aang was and now, Aang was dead. So was he.

'I understand that. What I ask of you is not something like the duty of the Avatar but rather… For you to act as an independent party. To alter events in history that would better serve in helping Avatar Aang to restore balance to the world.' She replied letting Sokka know he had voiced his thought out loud.

How? "How do you expect me to do that? I'm dead. Besides, I'm not a Bender." Sokka had never been ashamed of his status as a non-bender, even though he "envied" Aang and Katara for being able to bend.

'Simple. I will send you back in time to before the young Aang awakened. With you, I shall send two gifts that will help you to complete my request.' She simply stated.

'Is it not worth it? Sokka. Going back and changing everything? Stopping all the deaths that are sure to happen.' Avatar Roku prodded at Sokka as he stood still, eyes flashing as his mind no doubt ran through different scenarios.

I wouldn't have to if you had stopped it before it began! His mind snapped viciously.

"Say I accept. What then?"

'Then you go back. There is only one stipulation, you will not be who you are now. For, who you now are being, is not who you were supposed to be. When you go back you will be someone new.'

"What does that even mean! Do all spirits and spiritually connected beings have to speak in riddles!?" He shouted. Glaring at first Raava and then Roku who had moved to stand beside her.

'It simply means you will no longer be you.' Roku spoke gesturing plainly at Sokka.

'Do we have an agreement young Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe? You must choose now as your spirit is fading.'

"What do you mean?"

'You are currently still connected to your earthly body. What Raava plans to do requires such. Though you are closely nearing to passing fully into the spirit realm, right now we are simply between realms.'

'Do you agree? You must choose now.' Raava spoke her voice echoing, causing a harsh wind to blow past Sokka. 'You are almost crossed over to the spirit realm.'

Sokka floated frozen. The answer, what should he answer? He still didn't understand what was going to happen.

Go back. Katara's voice sounded in the back of his mind.

"I'll do it!" he shouted. Responding to Katara's order.

'Good. Farewell Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Remember you must alter history as you know it. The major events that lead to this future must change. Goodbye and Good luck.' Her voice faded as Sokka was swept up in a vortex of what seemed to be the elements, swirling around him.

Until nothing but darkness and silence greeted him again…

* * *

 **An: Whew! Finally got that out. I had been thinking** **about** **this story idea for a while so I'm glad I finally wrote it.**

 **Constructive** **criticism** **is welcome but not any Flames.** **Please, Fav or** **Follow of you enjoy and Comment are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Let the Chapter Begin! Warning: Might not be how some of you imagined. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Sokka had thought he would simply wake in his young self's body.

That idea was quickly canceled out, as he felt himself being squeezed and then pushed out of the warm darkness that had overwhelmed him.

He was frustrated and cranky. As his body met cold air, making him cry out in distaste of its chilling bite.

Noticing he couldn't see as he tried to take in his surroundings. Everything was blurry and dark. All he could make out was dark shapes and blobs moving around him.

What happened!? What was going on?!

Raava said he would be sent back in time. So where was he? Or perhaps when was he?

He could hear the blobs- no people talking hurriedly about something before he found himself being handed to another blob- person.

His frustration at not being able to see frightened him. So Sokka did the only thing this body for some reason would let him do. He cried and screamed as loud as his lungs would let him. Voicing his displeasure at this turn of events.

The reaction to his screaming was immediate, every blob- person around him started speaking loudly in panic. Only egging on his crying as he didn't understand why?

He was a baby! A freaking baby!

Why was he a baby?

He would have continued to if not for a gentle sound that seemed to be louder than the other loud voices. Sokka felt himself being pulled closer to the sound to the point he was against it and it vibrated through his small body.

Calming him down and lulling him to sleep as it continued.

Like the waves of the ocean, he felt his body being pushed and pulled. As he was lulled into sleep.

That was okay, though. It was a dream, had to be a dream.

He'd figure it out when he woke up. But for now, he'd embrace the warmth around him and sleep.

It wasn't that long before he woke up again and when he did he realized it hadn't been a dream. Not only that but he was really a baby again.

Damn it. How had this happened?

Sokka noted mentally that he couldn't do much as a baby but cry when he needed something or simply sleep. So he spent his early days? Or months? Thinking and planning for what was to come and how to change things.

Though that didn't help distract him from having to grow up again and this time being knowledgeable of the happenings around him.

Making it a confusing experience for a while, as he couldn't tell how much or how fast time past. Even with having his adult mind, the fact that his body was that of a baby's kept him from really being able to tell or do much. As he really couldn't go anywhere around the village unless carried by his mother.

At this stage, his body only complied with three things Eat. Sleep. Go to the bathroom. Two of which required someone else to do.

Which was feed him! He didn't need to know he was breastfed!

The other one was worse and embarrassed him even more!

Having his nappy changed! But unfortunately, he did. He couldn't do it himself, nor could he control when he went.

Thankfully as time past slowly but surely he could see things and he even started to walk-toddle as he got bigger.

Around the same time, he found he was still respectively Hakoda and Kya's son, they were still his parents. When his mother would leave the tent with him in tow, he noticed the other members of the tribe would point and whisper about him and it only continued when he began speaking.

Was it too early to start talking?

Dang it. What was normal around this age? Not knowing only caused him to be frustrated and worried.

Finding out why later, when he asked Gran Gran about it. Only then did it make sense, the whispers and gawking that is.

She explained to him that when he had been born –reborn. It had been on a peaceful night where the only oddities were that the moon was much larger than normal and the ocean was silent and still.

While odd, it had caused no alarm. No, what had caused the alarm was when his mother gave birth to him. The ocean had risen up with his first breath and settled back down with his second.

Now this would have been overlooked if not for when he started crying the ocean became unsettled. Shifting and rising like it would during a storm, only to settle back down when

he fell asleep from his mother's singing. That wasn't the only time either did the ocean respond to him when he was a baby, she told him, before speaking of a few other times.

When she finished Sokka was wide-eyed and shocked.

She probably would have continued the telling him, if she wasn't called away to help some of the other ladies of the tribe.

But it didn't really matter. Sokka understood what she implied well, without her telling him.

It was said that only the most powerful waterbender's or the avatar could bend the ocean.

Impossible. It couldn't be. Sokka thought to himself.

He wasn't a bender. He was Sokka the boomerang guy, a none bender. Unless?

Could this be what Raava meant by gifts?

It was only later on when he noticed his mother's stomach swelling and came to the conclusion she pregnant. Did he start trying to figure out what year was it?

"Dad how old am I?" he asked his dad, Hakoda when he saw him.

The best way to find out the date was to ask his own age. After all, he was born in 84 AG and Katara a year later in 85 AG. But Katara wasn't born yet. Unless their mom was pregnant with her right now and he was younger than he thought.

"Your two right now but you'll be turning three real soon." He chuckled taking Sokka's thunderstruck expression as a regular child expression of amazement.

What was going on? Raava said he would go back in time, so why was everything off?

"Dad when was I born?" he asked.

"Well you were born in 81 AG Sokka and it's currently 84 AG, hence you'll be three," Hakoda explained laughingly lifting him up to carry him. Merely thinking his questions were because he was curious about the world around him like all kids were at his age.

Later on, when it was night time and his parents were asleep, Sokka snuck out of their tent and went near the ocean, to mentally freak out.

It was 84 AG! He was supposed to be born this year!

But he was already here so who was the new baby supposed to be? Was it Katara?

No, it couldn't be Katara. She wouldn't be born for another year.

"Raava!" He whispered harshly, knowing if he yelled he'd be discovered. He really needed to speak with the spirit of light. Everything was off! Was he even in the past? Gathering himself up to whisper-shout again he squealed when he was picked up.

"And what do you think you're doing young man?" his dad asked sternly while holding him. "You know you're not to leave the tent without your mother or me."

"I'm sorry," Sokka stated dejectedly.

"Back to bed then."

Sokka hung his head as he was carried back to the tent and place under his furs.

Even as he laid there it took a good while to fall asleep as he couldn't stop thinking of everything that was happening. But his child body decided the outcome however as it was late and his body wasn't used to staying up past the bed time his parents set.

"Got to talk to Raava." He mumbled falling to sleep.

'Sokka. Wake up small one.'

'Hmm? Where am I?' he wondered. Opening his eyes, he was greeted with darkness, the same _endless sea of darkness that had surrounded him before_ _ **.**_

'Raava?!' he tried calling.

'I am here. You have questions for me?' the spirit merely replied not appearing.

'Yeah, I do! Why am I a child and how do I exist when I am supposed to be born sometime this year! He shouted stopping his foot down childishly.'

'I told you before I sent you back. You would not be who you were. For who you were is not who you were supposed to be.'

'What does that mean?!' Sokka yelled, his child-like voice cracking.

Dang it! It made him even sound childish when he was being serious.

'If everything had ended correctly, you would not have become the war-torn soul you were when dying. If it had gone correctly, you would have been very different. To correct this, I had to create a body to house the war-torn you. So your younger self would be you, you were supposed to be.' Raava finished explaining.

Seriously. Was it him or did all spirits speak confusingly?

'So what you're saying is the baby that's going to be born is going to turn out how I should've?'

'Essentially yes. Think of life like a string of thread woven together. Yours was torn in two when everything went wrong, to fix this all that you were and are has been given a new shell to hold you.'

'What of him?' Sokka muttered thinking about the baby that would take his place.

'He will not be you nor is he connected to you spiritually. He will be his own entity, only having a destiny that was once designed for you.'

'Wh-!"

'I must go now Sokka. Remember you must alter history as you knew it. Help put the war in young Aang's favor this time. Remember.'

'Wait!' he shouted.

But Raava had already left. Leaving him to fall unconscious into darkness.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's not much but there will be more next chapter! Also, I hope a few people's questions were answered. Heads up for next chapter. Expect small time skips, they won't be too large but there will be some to speed it along a bit. Thank you and I hope you review as I do enjoy the feedback as it helps me write.**


End file.
